Preview TwilightGlee Story
by BlueMangoInTheSkyy
Summary: Preview of story that is roaming around in my head.  Just wanted to see if anyone would be interested in a Puckleberry Twilight fic.  Twilight canon will remain the same...including Jacob/Nessie.


**AN: Sorry to do this to you but this was just begging to be written. I don't have any outlines or real ideas on how to proceed with this (just a few little things) so I won't be starting this until I have a clearer understanding of where I want it to go. But this particulary scene was driving me crazy and keeping me from writing the next chapter of Puckleberry of the Dead so I had to get it out there. I could have kept it to myself but I wanted to gauge your guys reaction. Interested? Not? I thought Glee/Zombies was original...but after writing a few chapters it seems to be a popular scenario so I wanted to see if anybody would be interested in a Twilight/Glee crossover. It would be Puckleberry...and Twilight canon would remain including Jacob and Nessie. This would most likely be the first chapter and I want to dedicate it too those that have reviewed PotD. You guys rock and I hope to hear more from you in the upcoming chapters of PotD (which will hopefully be up by the end of the weekend...now that this isn't roaming around in my head).**

There were times that Alice Cullen truly loved her gift. Since she had become a vampire, it had always been there. A tool to use in order to help her family, to warn them of upcoming danger, to help make decisions that would affect them all…even with Bella, knowing that they would become friends for the afterlife. It was always a tool but no one every truly loves a hammer or a screwdriver, it was just there to be used when needed.

The first time she felt true joy in her gift was the day she saw Jasper and knew that they were going to be together. If she had still been human it would have brought tears to her eyes as the visions swept through her. It only seemed right that the second time that a vision truly moved her she would want to share it with the vampire she loved. She should have shared it with the rest of the family but this moment…this singular moment she wanted to share with just him.

"How much closer do we need to be?" Jasper whispered as they drew closer to the two story house.

"Shh, we don't want her to hear us."

"I don't understand why we have to get so close, we could have seen whatever it is you want from a few blocks away." Jasper smiled gently, not understanding her sudden excitement nor the secrecy. When Nessie had caught them sneaking out of the new house she had asked them where they were going, Alice had only bribed her with a shopping trip to the local mall this weekend if she would keep quiet and not let anyone else know. After some haggling and a promise that Jacob could join them, Nessie had promised to keep their secret. Only problem was, Jasper didn't even know why it needed to be a secret in the first place.

The others had gone hunting, leaving himself and Alice behind to watch over the still young Nessie since Jacob still hadn't flown in from Forks (he stayed behind for a few days to finish wrapping up a few things dealing with his dad and the pack) when a vision had overcome the petite woman and her face lit up like nothing he had ever seen. He had tried to get her to tell him what it was she saw but she had only smiled radiantly at him and then proceeded to drag him outside.

Jasper was jarred from his musings when they actually crossed the boundaries of the property. Passing patio furniture and the backyard until she stopped directly below a lit window. He could hear movement coming from the room up above him and looked to Alice with a question in his eyes.

Holding a finger to her lips was his only answer. She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her chest. Her blouse low cut enough that the pads of his fingertips brushed up against the cold smooth skin. Patting the hand to stay there, she reached to his own shirt and unbuttoned a few of the top buttons before placing her own hand against his chest. His brows furrowed in confusion but his gaze was riveted to hers as her eyes danced and her smile widened.

Without any warning, music followed through the window. Jasper's confusion grew as he heard a choir of children singing.

_**We're coming to the edge **_

_**Running on the water**_

_**Coming through the fog**_

_**Your sons and daughters**_

He was about to question Alice again when immediately after the sounds of the recorded children died, one of the clearest, sweetest voices took over.

_**Let the river run**_

_**Let all the dreamers**_

_**Wake the nation**_

_**Come, the new Jerusalem**_

He's eyes flew up to the open window, the sounds were enchanting and the surrounding sounds of the neighborhood soon died down until he could only hear the melodic words coming from the room above him. Even the recorded strains of the guitar and other instruments disappeared as the unknown voice spell bound him.

_**Silver cities rise**_

_**The morning lights**_

_**The streets that meet them**_

_**And sirens call them on with a song**_

A tightening in his chest caused him to look away from the light streaming out of the window and his gaze was drawn down to the woman standing in front of him. The tightening increased until twinges of pain radiated from his chest outward to the rest of him. He opened his mouth not really knowing what to say until he relized that the hand Alice had placed on her chest was moving steadily. He looked down and watched as her chest moved up and down before with surprise he looked back into her face. She smiled before raising her hand and forcibly smacked it against the open skin of his own. The surprise feel of the small slap caused him to inhale and the tightening in his chest released.

_**It's asking for the taking**_

_**Trembling, shaking**_

_**Oh, my heart is aching**_

He watched the exposed skin on her chest change from the pearly pale to a blush hue. He watched the color rise until it darkened slightly on her cheeks. His mouth open now gasping for the air that he hadn't need for over a century he watched as the amber eyes he had stared into for decades slowly turn to a crystal blue he could drown in.

_**We're coming to the edge**_

_**Running on the water**_

_**Coming through the fog**_

_**Your sons and daughters**_

Alice smiled as she watched the changes in Jasper, the same changes that were occurring in her. She felt the steady thrum of his heartbeat. Felt the rise and fall of his chest underneath her hand. The rising warmth of his now pliant skin until finally she watched as his eyes changed into a warm blue.

_**We the great and small**_

_**Stand on a star**_

_**And blaze a trail of desire**_

_**Through the darkening dawn**_

His fingertips began to caress the smooth warm skin, feeling a heat that coursed through her veins. His lips widened into a smile as all the changes in Alice dawned on him as well as those that were occurring within himself. He opened his mouth to ask how but Alice's other hand rose to cover it, to keep him quiet.

_**It's asking for the taking**_

_**Come run with me now**_

_**The sky is the color of blue**_

_**You've never even seen**_

_**In the eyes of your lover**_

Before he realized his next move, Jasper leaned forward and took the now warmed lips of his lover. The sensation of feeling her against him, now warm and soft, overcame him and his hands wandered, feeling the malleable skin. Her own hands copied his movements as the singer continued.

_**Oh, my heart is aching**_

_**We're coming to the edge**_

_**Running on the water**_

_**Coming through the fog**_

_**Your sons and daughters**_

He didn't understand how this was possible and at this moment he didn't care as he took advantage of the moment. He would always love Alice no matter what form either as a vampire or as a human. But this opportunity…this gift whether or not it lasted, was something he would relish for the rest of his life whether it be counted in decades or centuries.

_**It's asking for the taking**_

_**Trembling, shaking**_

_**Oh, my heart is aching**_

Alice returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm as Jasper. She knew this experience wouldn't last long…it was gift, one that they may never have again. She hoped that Jasper wouldn't be too disappointed when the young woman stopped singing.

_**We're coming to the edge**_

_**Running on the water**_

_**Coming through the fog**_

_**Your sons and daughters**_

Jasper had to force himself to pull back otherwise the tigtening his chest returning signaling that he needed to take a breathe between the kisses. He could lose himself in the moment in some strangers backyard. Alice smiled at him knowingly, caressing the side of his jaw with soft warm fingertips and he closed his eyes to the sensation.

_**Let the river run**_

_**Let all the dreamers**_

_**Wake the nation**_

_**Come, the New Jerusalem**_

As the last notes faded, Jasper held his breath once again, not sure what to expect. In a few moments, the very blush in her cheeks that had mesmerized him began to fade. The warmth slowly cooled and her skin hardened back to its diamond hard smoothiness. Her eyes darkened to the amber he was accustomed too.

Part of him was saddened for the changes but the memory of her as she must of looked as a human would always remain. Perhaps there would be a next time, but if there wasn't, he realized it didn't matter, he loved Alice whether she be human or a vampire and nothing would change that. This was a gift…perhaps one to only be experienced once but as long as Alice remained by his side, it wouldn't change how he felt.

The sounds of an approaching vehicle drew them away from their inner musings and wonder. Alice grabbed his hand and led him away from the window and back into the darkness of the nearby woods, leading him to their new home…in Lima, Ohio.

**AN: It's rough but now that its out, I'll be able to concentrate on Puckleberry of the Dead. I hoped you enjoyed the sneak peek to another fic...one I will write as soon as I am finished with PotD. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
